rain
by amz1e
Summary: L and Light meet by chance at a bus stop in the pouring rain. random oneshot that I once had plans to extend :


That day, the heavens truly had opened. For a week it had rained, sometimes light drizzle and sometimes heavy enough to require waterproofs, but never this bad. That day the water dropped from the sky in clear sheets, crashing to the sodden ground audibly. That day Light Yagami was unlucky enough to have to take the bus to school.

Of course, Light was properly clothed in an anorak and holding an umbrella, but that didn't stop the cold water that splashed his uniform-clad legs, or the gray depression that seeped from the dark, low-hanging clouds. As he walked, (or trudged) Light silently longed for a scalding-hot shower, a dry change of clothes and a warm drink, and, when faced with a long school day of soaked trousers and teachers who, quite frankly, knew less than him, could not find the willpower to be enthusiastic.

As he approached the bus stop (just a sign - no shelter) he noticed another man, about his height. He was hunched over, leaning into the wind, and wore only a long sleeved white t-shirt and baggy light-blue jeans which were darkening quickly from the wet. His hair was black and left wild, although much of it was slicked down from the torrential rain. He was _soaked._

As Light drew alongside him he dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, and tipped his head up to the sky, as if to observe the clouds.

"D'you want my umbrella? you're soaked." Light could hear his voice just barely above the wind, not really meaning it – the rain would _ruin_ his hair.

The other man held his hand to his ear and smiled slightly, unable to hear Light above the whistling gales.

"D'you want my umbrella?" Light repeated, slightly louder.

The man's smile widened, almost into a grin and shook his head. He _still_ couldn't hear.

Light crossed the few meters that were left between them.

"D'you want to borrow my umbrella?" Light gave the offer for the third time, sincerely hoping that he wouldn't accept.

"Uhh, thanks" the man said vaguely awkwardly, since Light's umbrella was practically covering him anyway. "I'm Ryuuzaki."

"Light." responded Light, at which Ryuuzaki's smile returned.

"Interesting name."

(page break)

Eventually the bus arrived, ten minutes late by Light's watch. Ten minutes of awkward solidarity against the rain. Ten minutes of silence.

As the boarded the bus, Light decided he would find out more about the hunched man next to him.

"So where are you going?" Light inquired. It was a weak conversation starter and Light knew it, but at that moment he couldn't think of anything to say.

Ryuuzaki explained that he was moving house – he came from an English orphanage. His guardian had arrived ahead of him, to find accommodation. Unfortunately, The house which his guardian had chosen to rent would not be free for a few days, so he was staying at Sakura hotel.

Ryuuzaki had moved to Japan after leaving school at 16, having completed 3 a-levels and a degree in criminology. He had solved several cases in England and had been offered a temporary job at the NPA. Light felt slightly envious that Ryuuzaki had been allowed to do this, as his father had made him complete high-school education and refused to let him take his A-levels early. He explained this to Ryuuzaki, and mentioned that as his father worked at the NPA, Ryuuzaki would probably meet him.

As the bus moved Ryuuzaki's hair dried, springing up into soft black spikes which contrasted with his milky-white skin and complemented his dark eyes. Strangely, although Light could tell that Ryuuzaki was still speaking, due to the movement of his lips, he couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Light?" said Ryuuzaki, waking him from his trance. Light realized that he had been staring at his companion for longer than strictly necessary, and was about to look away when the bus went over a speed bump and tossed them about violently.

Due to their close proximity, Light and Ryuuzaki' heads collided. Painfully. Light collapsed onto Ryuuzaki's shoulder with sparks dancing in front of his eyes.

Light looked up at Ryuuzaki and apologised, then picked himself up, embarrassed.

They both succumbed to silence, waiting for something to shatter the tension in the air.

Then, after staring directly ahead for a full minute, both turned to glance at the other at exactly the same instant - and started laughing.

It was that hysterical laughter where you don't even really know what you're laughing about, just a shared moment of complete hilarity.

An old couple across the aisle giving them death-glares across the aisle only made the situation worse as they struggled to hold back residual giggles.

Then the bus arrived at Light's stop and he regretfully grabbed his bag and stood up.

(page break)

L watched the Light walk towards the front of the bus and felt a wave of depression wash over him.

L couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that, and he had only met Light twenty minutes ago.

In fact, he didn't think he'd ever laughed like that.

What was _wrong_ with him?

He didn't even know why he had laughed, or what he had been laughing at.

He wished Light's stop had been further away.

He wondered if he was losing his mind.

He wondered if he would ever see Light again.

Why did he even want to know?

All things considered, there was probably less than a 1% chance.

He slumped back in his seat with a sigh


End file.
